1. Field of the Invention
There is continuing interest in the preparation of small polyfunctionalized organic compounds, which compounds may find use in a variety of applications. Of particular interest are novel monomers which can be used by themselves, or in conjunction with other monomers, to produce polymers having functionalities of interest. To prepare simple organic compounds suitable for commercial use, it is necessary to provide methods of preparation that provide high yields, ease of purification, and substantial absence of materials that might interfere with the utility of the compounds of interest. Furthermore, because of the wide variety of existing compounds, new compounds of significant interest are only rarely synthesized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scharf and Plum, Liebigs Ann. Chem., 1977, 27, describe the preparation of 4,5-dimethylene-1,3-dioxolan-2-one and its polymerization on heating. Steiner and Weinstein, Abstracts of the 178th National Meeting, American Chemical Society, OREN 187, Washington, D.C., 1979, describe the preparation of the aforementioned compound. U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,733, describes methylene dioxolanes.